(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to liquid crystal displays. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal displays that can prevent partial stains due to a difference in cell gap, and methods of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays, which are among the most popular types of flat panel displays, are typically composed of two display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer between the display panels. These displays produce images by generating an electric field when a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, such that the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are aligned to control polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal displays are composed of a display area and a non-display area, and a sealant is formed between the two display panels to surround the display area affix the display panels to each other. A data driver IC is often placed in the non-display area at a side of the liquid crystal display, and a data voltage supply line is connected to the data driver IC, extending to the display area.
The presence of the data voltage supply line increases the cell gap between the display panels, as compared to the portion without the data voltage supply line. This problem is more serious in high-resolution liquid crystal displays, such that stains can be generated near the data voltage supply lines when the liquid crystal display operates.
Further, the sealant of the liquid crystal display may overlap a plurality of metal patterns. However, in this configuration, the cell gap is larger where the patterns overlap the sealant, and smaller where they do not. This also leads to the above-described problem of non-uniform cell gap.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information not in the prior art.